1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio signal receiving and transmission of a computer system, and in particular to a computer system capable of receiving and transmitting audio signals between a host computer and an individual transmitter in a wireless manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are widely used in a variety of applications, such as industry, business, office, education and household applications. A multi-media computer system comprises a host computer to which audio/video processing means is coupled for handling audio and video signals. The audio and video signals processed in the host computer are broadcast and displayed by means of speakers and image displays, while the computer receives voice signals by means of a microphone or the likes. Conventionally, the microphone is connected to the host computer by means of a cable. An example is illustrated in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 268631 in which a voice input device for a notebook computer is disclosed. An elongate slot is defined in a casing of the notebook computer for accommodating a connector that is connected by wires to the computer. A voice receiver comprises a microphone supported by a bar mounted to the slot and electrically connected to the connector for receiving voice and converting the voice into electrical signals transmitted to the computer. Another example is illustrated in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 279522 in which a computer keyboard is disclosed, comprising a flexible bar mounted thereto and having a free end to which a microphone is attached.
There are other examples known in the art, such as Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 438003, which discloses a peripheral device integrating a radio, a microphone and a computer mouse. The microphone is connected by wires to a voice processing unit for retrieving voice signal that is then converted into electrical signals transmitted to the computer by a USB (Universal Series Bus) control interface. Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 247950 discloses a combination of computer mouse and microphone. The computer mouse has a casing in which the microphone is mounted whereby while the computer mouse controls the movement of a cursor on a computer display, the microphone receives and transmits voice to the computer.
Conventionally, the microphone is connected to a host computer by wires as evidenced by the known references cited above. The wires that connect the microphone to the computer inevitably limit the operability and movability of the microphone, no matter the microphone is individually connected to the host computer or the microphone is integrated with a peripheral device that is connected to the computer by wires. Such a deficiency can be overcome by coupling a microphone to a host computer in a wireless manner and the present invention is aimed to provide a computer system capable of receiving voice or audio signals in wireless manner.